clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Fun Dungeon Face Off/Transcript
Episode Starts Buckey O'Neil: Why, hello there! glasses I didn't see ya come in. I'm Buckey O'Neil. I was a famous hero in the civil war, and then I fought with Teddy Roosevelt in the rough riders. But my greatest achievement for a few seconds and Buckey is seen with a wheelbarrow full of chicken was ma chicken! Heh! Yee-haw screams When other folks was panning for gold nuggets, I was pannin' for chicken nuggets! The locals loved my chicken so much chicken to kid they traded all their land for it! Heh! Pretty convenient. And that's how the town of says Aberdale was founded. clucks and logo appears YEE-HAW! screen zooms out of the TV and behind Sumo. The video on the TV is replaying while Sumo is breathing at it Clarence: singing The burgers here are good, the chicken nuggets good, the fries are good, and the soda pop is really good! of song Jeff: I only like the fries here. Clarence: GASP What? You don't like the burgers? Jeff: No. Clarence: What about the nuggets? Jeff: Nope. Clarence: Not even the burgers? Jeff: No. Clarence: for a second and while Clarence is talking, the screen moves to the Fun Dungeon What about the Fun-Dungeon? is playing and the screen shows the kids screaming, squealing, and having fun. Jeff: shudders Ugh. Cashier: Welcome to Rough Riders Chicken, what can I get you? Mary: 'Uh, hi, I'll just have the, uh, Chicken Parfait. ''(Clarence interrupts) '''Clarence: I want that one! Cashier: The Hip-Watchers Chicken Salad? Clarence: Yeah! (The cashier looks at Mary for a second. Mary nods her head.) Cashier: Okay, one Hip-Watchers Chicken Salad for you. Sumo: ''(mumbles)'' Uh, can I get a, uh, chicken burger with Rooster Sauce? Cashier: '''What was that, sweetie? '''Clarence: He said he wants a chicken burger with Rooster Sauce. Cashier: Okay, chicken burger with Rooster Sauce. Sumo: ''(mumbles)'' Yeah yeah, and chicken nuggets! Cashier: ''(confused)'' So........? Clarence: 'Didn't you hear him? He said he wants the chicken nuggets. '''Cashier: '''Alright then ''(turns to Jeff), and what would you like? '''Jeff: '''I would like a Scout Meal. '''Cashier: Okay then. Jeff: ''(interrupts)'' Except, take out the burger. I just want the fries, the drink, and the toy. Cashier: '''Uh, sweetie, we're not allowed to do that. You have to order the burger with it. '''Jeff: But I only like the fries here. Why can't I just get it, minus the burger? Cashier: ''''Cause that's how it works. You order a Scout Meal, you have to get the burger. '''Jeff: '''Alright then, this is what I want you to do: I'd like a side of fries, a kid-size drink, and one of those toys. The boy one, not the girl one. And, you know those bags that say "Scout Meal"? Put it all in one of those for me, please? '''Cashier: '''Honey, I am not gonna do that. '''Mary: Jeff, why don't you just give the burger to Sumo? Sumo: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah! '''Jeff: '''I'm sorry Mary, but I can't.(Sumo becomes sad. Clarence comforts him)'' It's the principle of the thing. '''Cashier: (to Mary) Maam, we can't give him a Scout Meal without the burger. It'd be against the rules. Mary: 'Just put it on the side. ''(The cashier rolls her eyes. Later, Clarence, his mother, and his friends are walking and sitting down at a table. Jeff then gets his meal, and pulls out a toy, which is a cow-like woman.) '''Jeff: This is not what I wanted. (Jeff slides the toy away, then reaches into his meal bag, and pulls out the burger. He then chucks it away, only for Sumo to jump out of his seat and go after it. He then splatters ketchup all over it.) Clarence: '''So you guys want to go to the Fun Dungeon yet? '''Jeff: ''(Dipping his fries in ketchup)'' I don't think I will. Clarence: You're joking me, right? Jeff: '''I'm terrible at playing and- (Sumo interrupts Jeff's sentence as he jumps into his seat from behind with a ketchup-covered burger) Anyways, ball pits are filthy. Do you know about how many kids have thrown up in there? '''Clarence: (In a quiet voice) But it's worth it... Sumo: ''(While splitting his burger)'' Hey Clarence, wanna try my "blood burger"? Clarence: ''(While pushing his dish forward)'' Sure, try all my stuff. (Clarence and Sumo are seen grossly sharing food together, each of them eating eachother's food. Sumo is then splatting a smoothie on Clarence's salad) Clarence: (Patting his hand on the smoothie cup, making the smoothie come out) No, like this. (A short montage of Sumo and Clarence eating eachother's food plays. The camera then shows Jeff looking at them in a horrified fashion) Clarence: ''(Picking up a clump of the salad smoothie) You want some? '''Jeff: '(Holding his fries away from them) ''I'm-I'm good. '''Clarence: '''Okay. ''(He and Sumo resume eating, splattering smoothie around) Jeff: (Looking at the bathroom) ''Mary, may I be excused? '''Clarence: ' Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs